


Na na na na na na na na na na na ..... Superman?

by deepforest01



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepforest01/pseuds/deepforest01
Summary: The entire Batfamily is down with the flu, but Gotham still needs a Batman.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Na na na na na na na na na na na ..... Superman?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to DC, not me, etc.
> 
> This was inspired by a discussion on the Snipers discord server based on the following prompt: Batman is out sick with a cold so the other members of the Justice League take turns being Substitute Batman.

Jim was tired. Harley Quinn had just shown up in his office for the _third time this week_ asking after Batman and he was fed up. So we went up to the roof and lit the signal. As expected, shortly thereafter a deep voice grunted "Gordon" from behind him. The voice wasn't quite right though, and when Jim turned around he could see that the chin wasn't either. This had happened before, of course, but this was the first time the local crazies had been up in arms about it. Also, this time the substitute Batman appeared to the correct height. Jim glanced down at his feet. Ah. That explained it. "Is Batman okay? How long until he's back on his feet?" Jim asked.

The dark-cloak figure waited for a beat, two. "I'm Batman."

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Maybe keep your feet on the roof then."

There were a couple of seconds of silence, followed by the mouth below the cowl taking on a slightly sheepish expression and a soft thump as booted feet hit the roof. "Batman makes no noise when he walks," grumbled the figure, now about an inch shorter.

Jim sighed and rubbed his face. "Look, just let me know if he and the family are all right."

This time, the figure responded with Superman's register, familiar from news broadcasts. "They'll be fine, they're just sick-OW!" he clapped his hands to his ears "alright, alright, B, you didn't have to use the dog whistle into the mic-" Jim chuckled, turning to head back inside. Clearly Batman would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Gordon: keep your feet on the roof, Superman  
> Bruce, on comms: _are you hobering righd dow_


End file.
